baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RyanCross
bgcolor = white type = comment default = User talk:RyanCross buttonlabel = Click here to leave me a new message | style="width: 20%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 1px solid #4E562C; border-right-width:4px; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; height: 10px;" | |- | colspan="2" style="width: 100%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 1px solid #4E562C; border-right-width:4px; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top;" | Featured article Thanks, I'll get to work on that. It's good to see someone take command of this project, it had been pretty dead over the past couple months. sorry, forgot to sign --Youk4MVP 17:50, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I got rid of most of the redlinks in the Manny Ramírez article, should be good to go.--Youk4MVP 19:06, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not familiar with the admin tools, but I'm confident I could pick them up fairly quickly. I'd be glad to help out as an admin.--Youk4MVP 19:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) yeah, that's fine by me. I only hope I'll be able to help turn this wiki around. It has a lot of potential.--Youk4MVP 19:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I signed up for an account on anarchy wiki (under the same username). As a Red Sox fan, seeing Manny on the frontpage is sort of bittersweet :(. But at this point I was just getting tired of Cy Young! --Youk4MVP 20:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) If the controls are all the same here, I should be fine. I think I've got a pretty good handle on how all of the most important features work (rollback, deletion, protection, etc). If you want to make me an admin, I should be fine. --Youk4MVP 20:36, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I started on revising the David Ortiz article, maybe I'll finish that up and do a few others today. --Youk4MVP 14:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) main page design what changes did you have in mind? --Youk4MVP 01:41, 6 August 2008 (UTC) i agree, it could definitely be redesigned and made better. I like the links to the categories, and the MLB news. Maybe add a featured quote" or something like that. Maybe a "this week in baseball history" --Youk4MVP 02:54, 6 August 2008 (UTC) also, the color scheme is all wrong with the rest of the site now. The yellow has got to go :) --Youk4MVP 02:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :I like the design myself it is nice and clean. But Youk4MVP is right. The color is off I'll change it to that dark hunter green. Other than that I like it. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Active I've started a to-do list on my userpage, if you'd like you can adapt it and place it in a relevant area where it will be seen by editors. That way they can add/remove/improve it as need be. Cheers. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I also created . I think I'll create a few more templates, before bed. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:36, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Great job. Nice to see you around again. :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 07:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Baseballpedia Yeah, I was never really a fan of the name baseballwiki (or the baseball wiki, whichever it was). Baseballpedia is nice and simple. I say go for it --Youk4MVP 02:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I'd be happy to officially join the team :) --Youk4MVP 03:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Will do --Youk4MVP 03:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Re :No real qualm here with the name change, but I don't much care for Baseballpedia either. It's rather long and looks rather odd imho. However, I can't think of anything better so it'll work. :) Cheers. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Aye aye cap'n. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Speedy temps Do we have any? If not do you want to help me create some? I'm just going to port over en.'s with slight rewrites to remove confusion and references to en. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure I'll give it a look. I'm scratching porting en's temps. Too many differences in policy, and enforcement. I'm about done with a db template. I think that should be the only one for now. I've added 3 specific reasons for the deletion on the template. Add to them as you see fit. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :: done tell me what you think. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Be bold and make it smaller! I'm trying to figure out how to make pages tagged with it, show up in Category:Candidates for speedy deletion I'm alright at with making small templates and to-do lists, but when you get to things like that my head starts to spin! If you could help with that I would appreciate it. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:40, 7 August 2008 (UTC) El Familia articles Thanks, I think together we got all of them. --Youk4MVP 04:27, 7 August 2008 (UTC) upload Sure I'll do it. But I'll also tell you how to too. Right click on the image, and click save as. Save it to your computer under a proper name and in a place where you would know where it is. After that go to our site and look in the toolbox on the left and click on "upload image". Follow that pages very simple instructions and you are done. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. I've named it "Baseball2.jpg" as "baseball.jpg" already existed. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC)